beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Valtryek V2 Boost Variable
Valtryek V2 Boost Variable, known in Japan as , is an Attack-Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the Dual Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on April 2nd, 2016 for 1300円 and was later released in western territories in late 2016 as a Starter Pack. Energy Layer - Valtryek V2 Forge Disc - Boost Performance Tip - Variable Variants Takara Tomy *'Flame Knight Ver.' - Released as a CoroCoro exclusive recolor in April 2016. The Energy Layer on this Beyblade is recolored in a crimson red color. Only 1000 of this variant exist. *'B-38' - Released in B-38 Beyblade Entry Set. The Energy Layer on this Beyblade features orange accents instead of yellow, and comes in a darker shade of blue. *'Black Ver '- Very special version, only 10 units. *'Rich Green Ver.' - Kirin Beverage Campaign, only 3000 units. (Green Energy Layer with regular yellow stickers, metallic green Forge Disc and dark green Performance Tip) Hasbro Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy VictoryValkyrieBV.jpg|Official Product Image LayerVictoryValkyrie.png|"Valtryek V2" Energy Layer DiskBoost.png|"Boost" Forge Disc DriverVariable.png|"Variable" Performance Tip VictoryValkyrieBVFireKnight.jpg|Fire Knight Ver. VictoryValkyrieBV-B38.jpg|B-38 Ver. VictoryValkyrie_Front.jpg|Valtryek V2 Boost Variable front view VictoryValkyrie_Side.jpg|Valtryek V2 Boost Variable side view VictoryValkyrie_Underside.jpg|Valtryek V2 Boost Variable underside view VictoryValkyrie_DualLayerFront.jpg|Valtryek V2 Dual Energy Layer front view VictoryValkyrie_DualLayer_Side.jpg|Valtryek V2 Dual Energy Layer side view 1 VictoryValkyrie_DualLayer_Side2.jpg|Valtryek V2 Dual Energy Layer side view 2/teeth VictoryValkyrie_BoostDisk_Front.jpg|Boost Forge Disc top view VictoryValkyrie_BoostDisk_Side.jpg|Boost Forge Disc side view 1 VictoryValkyrie_BoostDisk_Side2.jpg|Boost Forge Disc side view 2 VictoryValkyrie_VariableDriver_1.jpg|Variable Performance Tip side view VictoryValkyrie_VariableDriver_Underside.jpg|Variable Performance Tip underside view VictoryValkyrieRichGreenVer.jpg|Valtryek V2 Boost Variable Rich Green Ver. Hasbro 81l7Q1FO-oL. SY355 .jpg|Valtryek V2 Boost Variable (Hasbro Version) v2 bv hasbro epic rivals.jpg|Valtryek V2 Boost Variable (Hasbro Recolor in Epic Rivals Battle Set) v2 bv hasbro avatar attack.jpg|Valtryek V2 Boost Variable (Hasbro Recolor in Avatar Attack Battle Set) v2 bv hasbro apex attack.jpg|Valtryek V2 Boost Variable (Hasbro Recolor in Apex Attack Pack) Anime Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Storm Spriggan Knuckle Unite vs Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable.png Beyblade Burst Rising Ragnaruk Gravity Revolve vs Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable 1st battle.png Beyblade Burst Wild Wyvern Vertical Orbit vs Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable.png Beyblade Burst Obelisk Odin Triple Xtreme vs Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable.png Beyblade Burst Lost Longinus Nine Spiral vs Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable.png Beyblade Burst Lost Longinus Nine Spiral vs Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable 2.png Bbburst valt2.jpg Valt holding his bey.png 20160620194732031.jpg 20160404202527f17.jpeg 20160711195109c0f.jpg Valt with Valtryek.jpg D5bed07f7df0715e098b5d6a8d0e2ccb1a96f686 hq.jpg Valt saying the speech.jpg 20160711201401476.jpg|Valt unleashing Valtryek V2's Special Move. 20160822194409196.jpg 20160912204937d60.jpg|Valt holding Valtryek V2's Rear Side. Valt Victory Pose.jpg C7prqX2VYAA Yo6.jpg C7aZUhkVoAAaTnW.jpg C8mSx7AWsAIscSm.jpg C8mTIVqXgAE I6-.jpg Valt's battle pose.jpg C7F1ZzDVwAAGI7x.jpg Manga Trivia * The password to Access Valtryek V2 Boos Variable in Beyblade Bust 3DS game is: Niiyuheyooyo. References * http://www.cs.furyu.jp/beyblade2016/game/index.html Category:Attack Types Category: Burst System